Home is where the Heart is
by Oblivionokay
Summary: Sequel to 'I want you to stay'. a series of 5 oneshots about important parts of their life. (this will complete the final of 4 parts)
1. Chapter 1

**So last time you saw Max and Zoe they were heading off back to New York. This fic will give you an insight into what became of their lives after Holby. there will be some significant time jumps, so i can just focus on the main events in their lives. at the moment I've planned it to be 5 chapters long. this will complete the final of 4 parts.**

* * *

 _Part one : If you want me I'm yours_

 _Part two : How could I live before_

 _Part three : I want you to stay_

 _Part four : Home is where the heart is._

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy, the journey is nearly at the end.**

* * *

 _6 months later_

* * *

Zoe awoke to the early morning New York sun rise. A band of pink spread across the sky. She stood leaning on the windowsill looking out across the city.

"Morning beautiful" max said and she slipped his hands around her waist, and placing a kiss on her neck she turned her head to face him. Kissing his lips.

"Morning come on need to get ready for work."

"Just five more minutes"

"Nope you have to get to work as well you no longer do 'nothing' remember!"

"Oh yeah I remember. You're happy aren't you?"

"Yes a lot happier than I have been since the accident"

"Good I was just checking" he pulled his top over his head and then zipped up Zoe's dress before spinning her round and kissing her.

Max sat down on the bed already to go. "Now who's going to make us late?"

"Max. Shut up."

Once they were both successfully in the car they drove to the hospital. The sign in front of them read 'New York General Hospital'. Zoe had been working there for just over 5 months now and max had been offered a position as ICT Support a months later. He spent a lot of time in the ED as their system was constantly going down to the amount of cases admitted and the computers couldn't cope. But max didn't mind as it was meant more opportunity to see Zoe. They still had there cigarette breaks together and had adopted a new smoking spot.

Zoe had become herself once again, she was no longer scared of walking down the street and the nightmares had stopped. She was finally free to get on with her life again. Although everyday whether she cared to admit it or not she missed Holby. They were always her second family. And she did feel guilty for abandoning them. Maybe one day she would go back to stay. But for now this was her future.

Max and Zoe had recently bought and moved into a 3rd floor apartment just a short drive from the hospital. It was truly a different life to either was used to. Although that had spent a few months in New York the first time they left Holby it was nothing like this.

* * *

Zoe had just got home and since max still had another two hours left on his shift Zoe decided it was time to write home. She pulled out hr laptop and opened her emails.

 _ **Connie,**_

 _ **I hope everything is running smoothly back in Holby and that you guys don't miss me too much! I have to say I'm happier than I have been in a long while but I miss home like crazy. I'm sure it won't be too long before we come and visit. You guys were my second family. I know Max misses it all the time but won't say anything for the fear of upsetting me.**_

 _ **I have to say something I should have said before I left. Connie you are one of the best things that ever happened to the ED and I thank you for that as I knew when I left that it would be in safe hands. Otherwise I wouldn't be where I am now.**_

 _ **Things have changed for the better, the nightmares have ceased and I'm finally able to put that whole ordeal behind me. Say hello to the gang for me I trust that you are treating them well. (Not too well, have to keep them in their place or before you know it you know it you're trapped in a zoo)**_

 _ **Stay in touch, hear from you soon I hope.**_

 _ **Love Zoe xx**_

Zoe pressed sent and sat back. She still had yet to email some of the others but for now she still was getting used to calling New York home.

* * *

At that moment the door opened and in waltzed Max.

"Good shift?"

"It was thank you, I'm kind of liking this 'actual' work business. It feels a lot more rewarding."

"I'm glad to hear it. Do you want to go have pizza tonight?"

"You haven't cooked have you?" max said smiling at Zoe.

"You knew me far too many busy jobs to do to have time to cook"

"Oh Zoe what am I going to do with you"

"Well vie made a list!"

"Excuse me hang on! I'm the one who makes lists around here."

"Well I thought if you can so can me"

"How rude…"

"You'll love it!"

"Will I know" max said as a cheeky grin spread across his face, he stepped towards Zoe pulling her to her feet. She was a lot shorter without her heels on and max was always shocked at their height difference. He pulled her closer.

"Whether you can cook or not, I still love you"

"I love you too! No can we order pizza I'm hungry"

"Yes yes!" before letting go he kissed her and then went to get the pizza menu.

* * *

 **Please review. There'll be more soon xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter, its quite a long one as I had a lot to fit in!**

 **Please review xx**

 **Katie xx**

* * *

 _ **(Flashback)**_

 _An evening late in October max arrived home from work to find Zoe sitting on the sofa in pyjamas watching TV. As he opened the front door Zoe looked up smiled and the resumed watching._

" _Don't I even get a hello?"_

" _I smiled isn't that enough?"_

" _Well I suppose as long as you came here and kiss me"_

" _As tempting as that sounds I'm rather busy."_

" _What busy being lazy."_

" _Yes that's the busiest kind of busy."_

" _Well you better stop being 'busy' and get dressed."_

" _Why?"_

" _I take it you haven't checked your phone."_

" _Nope."_

" _Well I'm taking you out for dinner so chop chop"_

" _Yes sir!" Zoe said mockingly saluting him._

 _Max went to get changed and Zoe got into the shower. She then entered their room to find max playing some game on his phone._

" _And you say I'm lazy."_

" _Excuse me Madame, I've just got in from work who's been off all day?"_

" _Well it's not me obviously!"_

" _Is that so? Well you better run!"_

" _Max no no no."_

 _It was too late max had chucked his phone onto the bed and was hot on Zoe's trail. He chased her around the kitchen. Zoe slowed down to pull her towel back up and max caught up throwing his arms around her from behind. He kissed her check._

" _Now I've got you."_

" _Max I thought we had to go out."_

" _Oh not yet I just wanted to make sure you'd be ready on time."_

 _Zoe spun round still in max's arms. "Excuse me! I'm not slow"_

" _No of course not." 'Oh yes you are' max mouthed._

" _Just because you make no sound it doesn't mean I can't hear you"_

 _Zoe kissed max and he pulled her in closer._

" _Now if you'll let me go I have a dress to find."_

" _Well I prefer you dress less."_

" _Well of course you do but I'd rather where clothes if we are going out."_

" _Yes well I'll have to just wait."_

" _You will now go and be busy away from me"_

 _Once Zoe had managed to wiggle her way out of Max's embrace she walked back into her room and opened her wardrobe door. In front of her hung her many dresses. Over the years she seemed to manage to collect more and more and there was no sign of stopping. She stepped in, and began looking around for the perfect dress. She picked out a purple one with black heels to go with it and added a sliver and diamond necklace max had brought her for her birthday that year._

 _Zoe walked out of the room and max turned to look at her._

" _Wow!"_

" _Wow is good right?"_

" _Definitely, Zoe you look amazing"_

" _Why thank you kind sir. Now if you don't mind I'm kind of hungry so if you could tell me where we are going."_

" _No can do. It's a secret!"_

" _Max! Please."_

" _Nope, now come on your carriage awaits my lady."_

" _Max what have you done? Have you lost or broken something?"_

" _No zoe I haven't just relax, I'm treating you. Now sit back relax and just enjoy the ride."_

 _Zoe sighed, she really did to just relax and stop trying to control every part of their lives. But after the accident that had taken that control from her she had to find any way she possible could to comfort herself. And being in control of every moment of her life was her way of doing that._

 _Max continued to drive very much aware of his girlfriend's wondering mind. They sat in a comfortable silence throughout the journey. The pulled up outside the restaurant they had gone to to celebrate moving to New York. He parked the car and then walked around the other side of the car to let Zoe out._

" _We have arrived"_

" _Thank you." Zoe said and she stepped out of the car._

" _Shall we." Max said offering his hand to Zoe which she took. And they smiled as they made their way hand in hand to the door._

" _Good evening sir, good evening Madame. I'll show you to your table. Can I get you any drinks?"_

" _Red wine please."_

 _Max and Zoe sat down opposite each other, and looked through the menu. The waiter returned to the table with a bottle of red wine and two glasses. After taking their food order he left the table and max and Zoe were alone once more._

" _So how was work today?"_

" _Oh you know. The ordinary, telling jokes."_

" _Somethings never change."_

" _No but something is about to." Max stood put and stopped in front of Zoe's chair, before dropping to his knee."_

" _Max!"_

" _Zoe after everything we have been through it only feels right het I ask you to spend the rest of your life with me. So this is the moment that could change our forever, I feel as if now would be the perfect time to ask you to become my wife. So here goes nothing. Zoe Hanna would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"_

" _Max how could I ever refuse such an offer after that speech. Of course I'll marry you!"_

 _Max arose and placed the ring he had presented to Zoe from its box and slipped it onto her finger. She glanced down at it, the smile on her face only growing wider. Max stepped closer taking her hands in his, closing the gap between them and placing his lips on hers. The perfect moment complete with the perfect kiss._

* * *

 _ **(*On skype to: Robyn, Tess, Lofty and Connie*)**_

 **Zoe:** hey, how's everything back in Holby. Sorry we haven't been in touch recently things got a little bit busy.

 **Max:** oh and Zoe's 'busy' is watching day time TV while I'm at work.

 **Zoe:** how rude!

 **Robyn:** so are you two going to talk to us or just bicker between yourselves?

 **Max:** no sorry sis. There was a reason we wanted to speak to you all together.

 **Connie:** well get on with it then, we have just finished our shifts and would quite like to get home sometime today if that's at all possible?

 **Tess:** okay we are all ready hit us with the news?

 **Zoe:** well. We are engaged!

 **All:** congratulations!

 **Zoe:** thank you all. But we do have a favour to ask. We want to hold the wedding in Holby and there's no way we can plan the wedding from here. So I'll send you all the planning and I'll just need you all to work together to organise the dates and times and book the venue.

 **Tess:** I'm sure we can manage that between us. When you're ready send over the necessary paperwork.

 **Connie:** we have to go now, hope you enjoy the rest of your day. Talk to you soon.

 **Max and Zoe:** bye.

* * *

 ** _18 months after leaving Holby_**

Zoe sat on the edge of the bed, the suit case lay on the floor in front. This time next week she'd be married to max. She'd never been so sure about something since making the decision to move out here. They were due to fly back to Holby in a few hours to make the last few wedding arrangements and then to go bridesmaid dress shopping.

Zoe had already picked out her dress and that was flying with them. Max began to stir.

"Zoe. Its only 6:30 why are you awake."

"Couldn't sleep and I'm nervous about flying to the place I once called home."

"Zoe it will be okay Holby will always be home. Just think of it as going home."

"Exactly, now come back to bed we don't have to be at the airport until 4."

"I know!"

Zoe crawled back up the bed and snuggled into max. Everything always felt better with max by her side. Zoe soon fell back asleep.

She awoke a few hours later to the smell of bacon. She slipped on her dressing gown and walked out into the kitchen to see a topless max cooking.

"Thought I'd make breakfast and then it will be time to get ready to go."

"Well this is very kind, I'll just take a seat you've got everything under control."

"Yes I have thank you."

Max brought over the sandwiches and they ate. Zoe said shed clear up but max insisted that he'd do it as she needed more time to get ready. Which was true yes. So Zoe wondered off to get dressed and max soon came in to get ready as well.

Once they were both fully clothed and the last of the luggage packed, it was time to leave. They packed the car and drove off. Upon arrival at the airport they checked in and then had to stay in duty free for an hour. Zoe and max sat in a corner drinking coffee until they were called to board the plane. Zoe clung on to max's hand he knew this was a big deal for her. She left Holby for a reason and now she was about to walk back into all she'd tried to forget. But maybe this was a way to aid in her healing.

 _ **10 hours later**_

Zoe and max walked out into the spring air of England. Taking her hand in his and walking towards the group of people shouting for them. Robyn ran at max nearly knocking him off him feet. "Careful, I know I'm irresistible."

"Stop flattering yourself" Robyn replied.

Tess hugged Zoe, and then Connie hugged her too. Once they'd said hello they all bundled back into the car and headed for Connie's house. Zoe and max were going to be staying there while they were back in the UK.

They all stayed for pizza and gossiped filling each other in on the latest news over a bottle or three of wine. Then Tess and Robyn said their goodbyes and left the other three for the night. Max and Zoe were tired from the flight so made their way up to bed. Connie decided to leave the clearing up till the morning and she too retired upstairs.

The next morning Zoe was awake early, she had a busy day ahead. Max was meeting up with Lofty and she was going bridesmaid dress shopping with Tess, Robyn and Connie. She got a shower before taking her dresses from her suitcase and hanging them up. She had decided to wear jeans and a t-shirt today as she had become less accustom to the spring weather of Holby. She was due at the wedding shop in forty five minutes and too say the least it finally was beginning to feel very real.

They arrived successfully and proceeded to enter the shop. Robyn was extremely excited. Zoe had already decided on the colour of pale green, to go with her overall wedding theme. The three of them began trying on dresses. The first few weren't to Zoe's taste. Then finally she saw it the perfect dress. It suited them all. It was pale green, with diamante detail around the top and the skirt was simply pleated. They needed to have a few alterations done but would be ready for collection in three days. The girls decided that they would make the most of the day and headed off into town for lunch.

Back at Connie's max and lofty were catching up. Although he'd never admit it to Zoe he really did miss Holby. He missed the ED, his friends and of course his sister. But now Zoe was his life and he had to do what was best for them both.

Zoe and her bridesmaids had now finished lunch and Zoe and Connie were on their way home. As they walked in they were met by the sight of max and lofty sprawled on Connie's sofa.

"Excuse me!"

"Um what. Who is ther ... Oh hello you two are back early."

"Yes now please clean up, we have planning to do."

Max and lofty quickly got to their feet cleaning the living room of plates and cups. Connie and Zoe set up on the kitchen table. Connie took Zoe through all the arrangements that had already been made and had drawn up a list of what was yet to be accomplished.

On the 'to do list' was: pick up the cake, pick up bridesmaids dresses, finalise guest list and pay off any remaining fees. After Zoe had read it she felt at ease. Everything was in order. They really had done an amazing job, next thing was to organise A hen night and a stag do. The stag do arrangements had been left in Lofty's hands and Robyn had organised Zoe's hen night.

They walked back into the living room.

"So max we are going to have our last nights of freedom on the Friday so we will be bright and breezy on the Sunday of the wedding. I'm thinking more of myself to be honest."

"Sounds good. Yeah we all know the implications of letting you loose with alcohol."

"I'm not that bad."

"Of course not darling"

Connie said her goodbyes as she was due on shift in half an hour leaving Max and Zoe curled up on the sofa watching some good old English TV. That was one thing they had both missed.

* * *

As Friday dawned Zoe and max had a full day ahead of them. Max was going to be staying at his old house with lofty and Zoe and the girls would remain at Connie's. So this was the last time they'd see each other until the big day. Zoe was a little anxious to say the least. She'd always had max by her side since the accident so this was yet another step forward.

Max rolled over and placed a kiss on his wife to be's cheek.

"Morning. You looking forward to tonight?"

"Yeah I am but it means I won't get to see you."

"Max, it's only for 2 nights we can do it."

"Of course we can and I'll call you anyway."

"Yes, now you better get ready lofty will be expecting you."

"Yes of course. You're just trying to get rid of me."

"So what if I am."

"How rude you better get here now." Max through himself back onto the bed and before Zoe had the chance to escape began to tickle her.

"Max no stop. Max please, stop."

The door opened and Connie appeared in the doorway.

"Have you two quite finished. Zoe everyone is here and max you need to get to Lofty's now come on this is no time to act like children. That's what tonight is all about."

With that Connie closed the door, max kissed Zoe before putting his shoes on grabbing his bag and leaving the room. Zoe then forced herself to get up and dressed and made her way downstairs. Today was going to be a long day.

She was met by her bridesmaids, they all looked so excited. Zoe Hanna finally getting married. This would be a hen night to remember they had made sure of it. Zoe was ushered to sit down and then they all ate breakfast.

"So today we are all going to the spa and then will come back here to get dressed and ready to go out. Zoe I know you didn't want a fuss but how can we let you get hitched without a proper send off. So I want no arguments just your full cooperation."

"Okay fine. But Connie lose the boss demeanour just for the next few days."

"Yes fine deal, now come on we haven't got all day."

They all got into the car and drove to the spa. They day went by pretty quickly all washed down with a few bottles of champagne.

Once they arrived back home they all took showers and got dressed ready to hit the town. They decided it would be better to walk and then got a taxi back so they could all drink. As they arrived at the club the room was filled with banner and balloons. Zoe fell silence. Robyn went to order drinks. A sash was put over Zoe that read 'Bride to be don't mess with me'. They sat down and the music began to play, it was Zoe's last night of freedom they had to party like there was no tomorrow. After the first few drinks everyone was on the verge of tipsy. Robyn had dragged Zoe to the dance floor and Connie and Tess sat watching. The pair danced and as the night went on and the more the drinks flowed the drunker they got. By 3am all 4 of them were on the dance floor. Zoe could hardly stand and Robyn wasn't far off the same state. They all bundled into a taxi and went back to Connie's.

Meanwhile, max and lofty along with Cal, noel and big mac were at the local pub. Noel and big mac were performing on the karaoke and the others were drinking. Cal was trying to get a girls number but apparently he wasn't her type. And he was left hanging. Their night was pretty uneventful and they managed to all walk home safely. Max climbed into his old bed. It felt strange being back in the place he once called home. The bed felt cold without Zoe. This was the place he spent his first night with Zoe. It held memories. He lay on his back staring at the ceiling, it had been nearly three years since there first kiss. Max remembered the first time he'd laid eyes on her, it really had been love at first sight. And now this time on Sunday he'd be married to the love of his life and then it would be the start of their forever.

His eyelids began to droop and he finally succumb to sleep, Zoe filled his dreams as he slept peacefully. Sunday was only another dream away.

* * *

Zoe rolled over for what seemed the hundredth time that night. It was less than 12 hours until she would marry max and the mix of excitement and nerves was building. Shed waited so long for the actual chance to walk down the aisle and with max nothing could feel any more perfect.

Max was staying at Lofty's and he was pretty much in the same boat. His mind kept wandering to Zoe's dress. Although he had yet to see it, he tried to picture what he thought it would be like. He had tried to sleep but was having no such luck. Soon he'd have his perfect bride on his arm and then the world would be theirs to conquer.

After both eventually fell back to sleep. The glare of the morning sunrise awoke Zoe. She got out of bed and looked out of the window. The street below was peaceful. It was a Sunday morning and no one was about. She made her way downstairs and sat down. No one else on was up yet so Zoe made herself a coffee and then settled down to watch some Jeremy Kyle. She really had missed the English version. It was another classic case of a drug addicted father who blamed the mother for not allowing him to see his daughter and was there to get a DNA test to prove he was the father and therefore should get parental rights. Just as the test results were going to be announced the program went on a break. And then the clatter of footsteps could be heard on the stairs. That was Zoe's peace and quite well and truly shattered. The living room door swung open and in burst Robyn.

"Zoe! Good morning sister in law. Today is going to be the perfect day."

"I think you're more excited than me!"

"Well I'm going to have you as an official sister in law some people would kill for that opportunity!"

"And I get to marry the love of my life so it's a great day for the both of us."

Connie and Tess had now made their way downstairs and entered the living room in a calmer manor. The smiled and then went into the kitchen to make toast. The hair and makeup artist would be here soon and they all need to be ready before then.

After eating breakfast it was going on 10:30 and the wedding was due to start at 2pm and with four girls getting ready was going to take some time to say the least. They all had showers and then dried their hair just in time for the arrival of Anna. Tess went first followed by Connie and Robyn. Who then proceeded up stairs to help each other into their dresses. That just left Zoe the focus of today. Her hair was curled and make up added to her face. She looked in the mirror nodded and said thank you. Then after showing Anna out also went upstairs. The other three were now ready and helped zoe into her wedding dress. They zipped up the back and Zoe turned to face them. They gasped. She looks so beautiful. She stood in front of the mirror the white fabric hung from her falling effortlessly to the ground. S tear of joy fell from the corner of her eye, today was most defiantly the perfect day.

The bridal car parked up outside and Charlie got out and rang the doorbell. Connie looked out of the widow and shouted down for him to come in. after taking one last look in the mirror Zoe made her way carefully down stairs. Her stomach was doing summersaults she was a bag of nerves but she was also a buzz of excitement. Charlie was stood at the bottom of the stairs ready to escort the bushing bride to her husband to be. He had to blink when he saw her. This beautiful women he thought of as a daughter was finally getting married to the max she wanted to share the rest of her life with. He took her on his arm and they all made the way to the two cars outside Connie's house. Zoe and Charlie got into the front one and the bridesmaids into the one behind.

Elsewhere mac was waiting patiently for Zoe to arrive at the venue. He kept shifting from one foot to the other. Lofty was stood by his side. He had just received work from Charlie that they were on their way so therefore should let people know and get max inside.

As they carried on driving Zoe became increasingly concerned that they were going in the opposite direction from the hotel shed chosen for the wedding. She knew it had been a year and a half since she had last been here but she was pretty sure buildings didn't grow legs and walk around. Charlie held onto her hand and told here to trust him. As they grew closer to the wedding Zoe knew exactly what was going on. Max had obviously altered the wedding plans. They were heading for Holby City ED, the place that held their very first memories.

The cars stopped and they all got out of the cars. Zoe looked around. Somethings never changed and this hospital was one of them. She made her way towards the doors. She stopped still suddenly.

' _She was lying down barely conscious the chaos of the ED rushing past her. The faint smell of hospital. Max's voice telling her everything was going to be okay even though it couldn't have convinced a mouse it was still a comfort.'_

"Zoe. Zoe are you okay?" it was Charlie.

"Yes I'm fine. It just strange being back here."

"Okay now is everyone ready its time. Zoe this is the start of the rest of your life."

Zoe nodded. Took a deep breath and put one foot in front of the other. The bridesmaids flowed closely behind. As she walked through the doors she was met by the smiling faces of her guests some of whom she once saw day in day out and hadn't seen in over a year it really did feel like coming home. He max spotted her. His mouth opened. In front of him stood his bride. The dress was white with diamante rose detail around the top and the body was fitted a=with a simply pleated skirt. The music began to play and everyone stood up. Max turned to face the front. Zoe and Charlie began to move forward 'step together, step together' repeating over and over in Zoe's mind. She gradually got closer to the front. Max turned to face her a smile coving his face. Zoe had butterflies. He took her hands in his. The congregation were seated. Max and Zoe faced the front.

"We are gathered here today to witness the joining of these two persons in holy matrimony. Should any person here present know of any lawful reason why this cannot be the case please speak now."

The congregation remained silent.

"Now it's time for the vows. Max your first,"

Max took hold of Zoe's hands and looked into her eyes.

"Zoe Hanna I couldn't even image my life if I hadn't met you. And to be honest I don't even want to. You're my world, my everything and I'll be by your side until the very end. I'll be with you through the thick and thin. Through the good time and the bad. I'll never let you down. You're the best thing that ever happened to me and id be a fool to ever let you go. You're beautiful' intelligent and your sarcasm is top notch. Fate brought us together and now we get to live the life planned for us. Zoe you are my soulmate, my one and only. It was most definitely love at first sight and now I get to spend forever with you."

"Thank you. Now over to you Zoe."

"Max what to say. You've gone from the charming porter into the love of my life. You've never left my side. Even when I was fighting for my life you stayed. You got my through. Gave me something to fight for and for that I will be eternally grateful. Without you id be lost. You focused me brought me back down to earth. I now understand what if feels like to love and to be loved, something I never thought I'd have. I love you with all might heart and will forever. And to all the doubters you were defiantly the best 'mistake' I ever made. I promise I'll never leave you. We are made for each other. Today is the start of our tomorrow and forever."

"Do you Max walker take thee Zoe Hanna to be your lawfully wedded wife? For better or for worse, richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health till death do thee part."

"I do"

"And do you Zoe Hanna take thee Max Walker to be your lawfully wedded husband. For better or for worse, richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health till death do thee part."

"I do"

Lofty stepped forward with the rings.

"Repeat after me. Zoe I give you this ring as a symbol of our marriage."

"Zoe I give you this ring as a symbol of our marriage." Max placed the ring on Zoe's finger and whispered.

"Today is the greatest day of our lives"

"Zoe now it's your turn." She took the ring in her hand.

"Now Zoe repeat after me. Max I give you this ring as a symbol of our marriage."

"Max I give you this ring as a symbol of our marriage." She slid the ring onto his finger.

"I know pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride." Max slid his arms around Zoe's waist and hers went around his neck as their lips touched everyone stood up. Max and Zoe walked back down the aisle. They were officially Mr and Mrs Walker.

They made their way outside. People began to throw confetti as they walked on by. They posed for photographs. Then max lead Zoe over to the place where they had had their frit kiss.

"First kiss that brought us together so now it can be symbolic of the start of married life."

Max pulled Zoe closer and placed his hand on her cheek, before letting his lips met hers. The photographer captured the moment. On in which they would look back on in memory of how they came to be.

They then got into the bridal car and they and all the guest made their way to max's choice for the reception. As they pulled up outside Zoe read the sign. 'The Dorbank'. This was the place they'd spent the few nights together. He really did know how to bring back all the good memories.

All the guests filled in and then turned to face the door.

"May we all welcome the Bride and Groom. Mr and Mrs Walker."

Everyone began to clap. Max and Zoe made their way to the table and sat down. It was time to get the show on the road. Food was served and everyone ate. Then it was time for the speeches.

Lofty being the best man was first up.

"Ladies and gentlemen may I have your attention. When I first found out max had as he put it been 'banging the boss 'I have to say I was in complete shock. But now I see that it was the best move either of them ever made and I have to say I'm so pleased for them both. It has as one would say a roller coaster but just look at them now, smiling and both extremely happy. They have fought to stay together and it paid off. So can we have a toast, to Zax the couple of the century."

"To Zax the couple of the century."

Next up was Charlie.

"Well Zoe what can I say. You're a daughter to me and I'm so glad you finally met a man who treats you like a princess. Max will never let you down, it was defiantly the best decision to marry him. But max 'banging the boss' always leads to trouble. Zoe make sure you keep an eye on that one. But seriously I wish both of you all the best. Long live Zax!"

"Long live Zax!"

And finally it was the turn of Max himself.

"Zoe. We have definitely been through the wars. When you were lying in that hospital bed I remember saying 'if you stay of if you go it's all up to you' I always knew you had a fighting spirit and I can't even begin to explain the joy I felt the moment you opened your eyes. It was literally one of the best moments of my life. It may have been just the start of the ordeal that followed but it was a start I had you back and that was the most important thing, it doesn't even bare to think about what my life would have been like if I'd lost you. But today I married you and it's overwhelming. I've got you for the rest of my life and I'll never let you go. I'll protect you. Zoe it's you it's always been you and it always will be. From today and forever I'm proud to call you my wife. So everyone raise a glass to Zoe. My beautiful, amazing and perfect wife."

"To Zoe."

Max took Zoe by the hand and led her to the dance floor. He wiped away the tears with his thumb and took her in his arms. The music begin to play.

 _ **When the rain is blowing in your face**_

 _ **And the whole world is on your case**_

 _ **I could offer you a warm embrace**_

 _ **To make you feel my love**_

 _ **When the evening shadows and the stars appear**_

 _ **And there is no one there to dry your tears**_

 _ **I could hold you for a million years**_

 _ **To make you feel my love**_

 _ **I know you haven't made your mind up yet**_

 _ **But I would never do you wrong**_

 _ **I've known it from the moment that we met**_

 _ **No doubt in my mind where you belong**_

They began to move from side to side. Looking straight into each other's eyes, smiles on their lips foreheads rested again the each other's.

 _ **I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue**_

 _ **I'd go crawling down the avenue**_

 _ **No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do**_

 _ **To make you feel my love**_

 _ **The storms are raging on the rolling sea**_

 _ **And on the highway of regret**_

 _ **The winds of change are blowing wild and free**_

 _ **You ain't seen nothing like me yet**_

 _ **I could make you happy, make your dreams come true**_

 _ **Nothing that I wouldn't do**_

 _ **Go to the ends of the earth for you**_

 _ **To make you feel my love**_

 _ **To make you feel my love**_

As the song came to an end their lips met and a round of applause broke out. They lifted their heads their foreheads still touching, smiles on their faces. Other music began to play and the rest of the guests began to get up and join them on the dance floor. Max and Zoe moved to one side.

"It's been the best day of my life. I love you know." Max whispered into her ear.

"I know. I love you too. Now let's dance, we fly home in a couple of days. Let's enjoy this moment while it lasts."

"Let's go then. This is the beginning of the rest our lives. Are you ready?"

"Always."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, there'll be more soon xx**

 **Please review xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter, I am so so so sorry for not updating. I've had this sitting on my laptop for the past 2 months after finishing it whilst on holiday after having a complete block at how to finish it and then had no Wifi to post it. But I have just suddenly today remembered about it! And thought like of bums I haven't updated in ages.**

 **please review xx**

 **Katie xx**

* * *

 **( 2 years after leaving Holby)**

Zoe walked down yet another corridor, all she wanted was a coffee. She walked passed an overcrowded notice board but as she glanced in its direction a seemingly new addition caught her attention. The flyer read 'New, exclusive clinical Trial. Can't conceive naturally well now's your chance to try again. This new treatment helps 1/100 women to conceive naturally, come along to the meeting on May 21st at 5pm. Let us help you.'

Zoe stopped still, this could be the moment her life changed again. Should I go? I maybe that lucky 1? Is it worth it? What if it fails? She carried on walking she was going to do this what's the harm in trying and if it didn't work she would be in the same place she was now, and if it was successful then she would have her own little miracle. Should she keep it from Max? Yes then he can't be upset if it doesn't work, what he doesn't know can't hurt him.

* * *

 **21** **st** **May 5pm**

Zoe walked into the room, there was an amalgamation of men and women. She was one of three that were alone. She took a seat. The lady running the trial along with a doctor were standing at the front bedside a power point presentation that she assumed would be giving them more information on the trial.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen let me introduce to you Dr Mike Kendon who is the brains behind the reason you are all here. I'm Hellen Jeterson and I would like to start with a brief overview of the trail and run through some statistics. So the drugs that have been developed for this trial have been recorded to on average help 1/100 women to conceive naturally that works out of a 79% success rate. The trail consists of the women to take a drug called Sholexnate for no longer than 6 months and hopefully in that time they will be able to conceive naturally. If they are successful they then will be required to take Laxauslent until week 30 of pregnancy. Now I will hand over to Dr Kendon to explain the science behind it."

"Thank you. Well we have been developing this idea for over 5 years and have tested it in the past but with this newest version we hope to improve on the success rate of last time. So the two drugs used are Sholexnate and Laxauslent. So, many reasons for difficulty to conceive naturally is due to low amounts of FSH which means that the other hormones' can't be stimulated to be produced. So the first drug Sholexnate contains the hormone FSH (Follicle stimulating hormone) this causes a follicle in one of the ovaries to mature and also causes the production of oestrogen which in turn causes the lining of the uterus to grow and thicken. The high levels of oestrogen then cause the pituitary gland to release a surge of LH which cause's the matured ovum to be released from the ovary this is ovulation. At this point it is vital that the male's sperm fertilises the egg. The Corpus Luteum develops in the ovary after the ovum has been releases and secretes the hormone progesterone which maintains the lining of the uterus. But some of you may find that once this has disintegrated even though you are actually pregnant meaning you can't maintain the uterus lining, this is where the second drug Laxauslent comes into play. It contains the hormone progesterone and you have to take it every day up until you go into labour. And this also inhabits the production of FSG and LH. However although there is one main advantage of this development, the fact you can have a child. There is also a few risks associated with this kind of hormone treatment. There is an increased chance of multiple births, of premature labour, stillbirths and miscarriage. So if you are considering this treatment you need to be fully aware of those. Ill hand you back to Helen."

"Well I hope you all feel more comfortable in the knowledge from Dr Kendon, we have information packs for you and if you would like to book an appointment with one of our specialists to get the ball rolling just ring the number at the bottom of the registration form and bring the form along to the appointment with you. Thank you for your time, I wish you all the best."

The room became loud with the scrapping of chairs and then silent again after everyone had left. Zoe had a lot to think about, this was her last chance, and she needed to do this for herself. She had always wanted a child and now she was on the road to having one of her own, she took out her phone and dialled the number booking an appointment for the following afternoon. Maybe she would get her own little miracle

It was early September and Zoe woke up running to the bathroom. Was this a sign that the trail had worked? Or was it just a false alarm? She fell to her knees in front of the toilet as she brought up the contents of her stomach. This was real, she could feel it.

She stood up and walked back into their room, climbing back into bed beside her husband. She snuggled down under the covers and moved closer to Max. She closed her eyes but couldn't sleep, the excitement was building, she still didn't know for sure. But she knew, her gut told her miracles can happen. She turned over and yet still couldn't sleep, so decide to get up take a trip to the hospital as the onsite pharmacy would be open and she needed desperately to know the truth.

She pulled on some clothes and left the flat, the car journey to the hospital seemed to take an eternity. She parked the car and got out making her way to the entrance. After purchasing a pregnancy test she found the closest toilets. Sitting on the seat she waited, 20 seconds left she didn't dare to look before then. She closed her eyes turned the test over. 1,2,3 positive. It was real and yet still felt so unreal. She was pregnant it really was a miracle.

All that time Zoe had worried about telling max she couldn't have children, and then he had said it didn't matter. Now she believed in miracles, she has butterflies in her stomach telling max was the next thing on her agenda. This was it they were going to have a family. She got back into the car and drove home.

She opened the door and was met by a panic stricken max.

"Zoe where have you been? I've been so worried." Max said pulling Zoe into a hug.

"Max I'm fine I just had to go out but I have news."

"News? Zoe what's happened?

"It's nothing bad, I promise in fact it's quite the opposite."

"Zoe…"

"Sit down come on."

They sat down on the sofa and Zoe took max's hands.

"So max, if you don't believe in miracles today would be a good time to start. What seemed impossible has become possible, Max I'm pregnant."

"Zoe, what seriously! This is the best news, Zoe we are going to have a baby."

"Yes max, we are going to have a baby."

Max through his arms around Zoe, this was another step forward.

* * *

 **(2 years and 7 months later)**

"Max, max it hurts. It's too early max."

"Zoe it will be okay. She hold my hand, and breath."

"Max it's not good, I think my waters have broken. It's too early max."

"Zoe come on we need to get you to hospital."

Max carried Zoe to the car, she needed to get to the hospital. Max drove as fast as he taught safe and they soon arrived at the hospital. When they arrived max called for help and Zoe was placed on a trolley and wheeled to maternity.

"This is Zoe Hanna she's 35 weeks pregnant and has gone into premature labour can we prep for an emergency C-section."

Max watched as Zoe was wheeled into theatre, he was taken to a side room and given a set of scrubs to wear so he could stay by Zoe's side. As he pushed open the doors he saw Zoe lying on the bed. It was now or never. They were about to meet their child.

The operation went with a hitch and Zoe was soon moved to recovery and the baby who was 5 pounds 4 ounces was taken the baby unit. Max sat beside Zoe as she came round from the antithetic.

"Where's my baby?"

"Zoe. Zoe he's fine they just wanted to keep an eye on him. The nurse said they'd bring him up as soon as you woke up."

"Well I'm awake, I want my baby boy."

The nurse checked Zoe's obs and then their child was brought to them. Zoe rocked him in her arms, his ting fingers fitting around one of hers. He was perfect. Max sat on the edge of the bed with his arm around his wife and new born son. This was it, his family.

Zoe got slightly worried, she thought he looked a little jaundice so a heal prick test was carried out. The results came back and a high level of bilirubin in the blood was detected. The nurse came to explain the plan to Zoe.

"So we are going to keep you and the baby in for the next five days, and he will undergo UV light treatment."

Zoe looked down at her little miracle this was going to be over soon and then they could all go home.

* * *

 **5 Days later**

Zoe had been discharged and were just awaiting their sons last set of blood test results to see whether he was allowed to go home. Zo was very nervous her hands were shaking and her leg began to twitch. This was the day they would finally get to take their little boy home.

They had laid off finding a name for him until they were back in the comfort of their flat and they would finally be able to relax. They wanted it to be perfect just like him.

The door opened and max and Zoe both turned their heads quickly to face it. The doctor entered smiling and carrying their child's notes.

"Everything looks fine, his levels are practically at normal levels and there is no indication of dehydration, so you are all free to go."

Zoe clung to Max's hand a wave of excitement hitting her. Today really was going to be a good day. Max took the baby from Zoe and placed him into his car seat and covered him over with a blanket. The little boy wrapped his fingers around his dad's finger and showed no signs of letting go. Zoe looked on to this little moment and couldn't help but feel extremely blessed to have to two most import boys in her life looking so happy. Max managed to wiggle his finger from his sons grasp and put out his hand to Zoe who took it and hopped off the bed.

Max picked up the car seat and he and Zoe walked out hand In hand saying their goodbyes to all the staff. And then made their way to the car park, max strapped in the little boy into the car and then drove them all home.

Zoe looked up at the apartment block, home sweet home, she thought. Five days was a long time to be stuck in a hospital. Max removed the car seat and then took his wife's hand as they clambered into the lift. Zoe unlocked the door to their apartment and pushed open the door. Max entered and placed their now sleeping baby down on the table.

"Max. I have it."

"Have what?"

"His name, I know what we shall call him."

"Don't leave me hanging then"

"Benjamin, meaning 'Son of the right hand' which symbolises strength"

"It's perfect our little fighter." Max said pull Zoe closer and kissing the top of her head. "Just perfect."

"Welcome to the start of our new forever."

* * *

 **A/N- the treatment included in this chapter is all of my own creation, and the drug names aren't hopefully i have managed to remember all the science correctly! GCSE biology was good for one thing I suppose!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, so sorry it's been so long. I literally had to stop writing both my zax fics for a while, purely because I had so little time to write, and had no inspiration and didn't want these fics to become unnecessarily sad especially after the real zax wedding. But I'm going try my hardest finish them.**

 **Katie xx**

* * *

 _Had you have asked me five years ago where I thought I'd be now, I'd never in a million years have ever imagined being here. The sunsets in the evening, the early mornings as the light scatters over the horizon. The man who came to be my whole world standing strong by my side. The biggest gift of them all, my son. How can fate just change in an instant? This is my life now, my reality, my perfect family. I'm living my wildest dream._

* * *

The morning dawned. The echo of little footsteps got louder and louder until the face of a young boy peered round the door frame. He walked round the edge of the room, before jumping across the floor and hitting his body off the bed. He grabbed at the covers and pulled himself onto the bed. He crawled up the almost nonexistent gap between his parents.

"Morning mummy and daddy" his little voice came against the silence.

Zoe's eyes opened first, Max had never been on for early mornings. "Benji, good morning by darling. Guess what day it is?"

"I don't remember mummy." He replied. Pushing Max aside a little to allow there to be room for him to snuggle in bed with his parents. Max rolled over and woke up. His eyes blinking a few times. He looked towards Benji and Zoe.

"Morning beautiful! Morning birthday boy! How are you 3 today!"

"My birthday! I'm a big boy now."

"Yes you are baby yes you are." Zoe said kissing him on the head. They lay all snuggled up for a while before all agreeing it was time to move and get up.

They made it down stairs, and Zoe put the kettle on. Max sat in the living room watching his wife move from the work top to the sink. The spring in her step. The joy in her movements. The smile pulling on her lips. She poured the water from the kettle into the two cups and stirred the boiling water in she watched as the coffee powder began to almost melt into the clear liquid. She added some milk and walked into the other room, handed max his cup and sat down beside him. He pulled her into him, her head resting lightly on his shoulder he placed a fluttering kiss of her forehead. She picked her chin up looking him in the eyes before kissing his lips, the lingering effects of true love filling her being, the sweet taste of late morning coffee.

Benjamin sat on the floor content in the pile of wrapping paper he'd just ripped off his presents while his parents had looked on. The scene was one of those you see in the movies. The parents huddled in each other's embrace watching their child contented in chaos. It all may seem to an outsider too good to be true but in reality it was true, so very true and so very beautiful.

Max stood up took his son under the arms and spun round in a circle, once, twice, it seemed never ending. Until max and Benji landed I a heap on the floor. Zoe moved her feet very quickly to save them from being landed on. She lay laughing on the sofa. Max whispered something into the little boy's ear and suddenly the sofa became a pile of bodies. Small yelps arose from Zoe's lips as the both tickled her. Zoe managed to kick Max off the sofa and he landed on the floor. Zoe sat up pulling her top back down, and resting her feet in Max's stomach who faked that his wife was causing him pain.

They had a picnic lunch in the garden. They laid out a blanket and all sat down eating sandwiches, sausage rolls, biscuits and cake. Max went back into the house and came back out with Zoe's phone, and a cake. The three candles sat at the centre of the chocolate cake. Max chucked the phone to Zoe who began to take pictures of the moment. The lyrics to happy birthday started to flow, Benjamin's face lit up. His parents had never seen him so animated.

"Close your eyes and make a wish." Benjamin's closed his eyes tightly and scrunched up his nose. His arms fell to his sides as he concentrated on the image in his mind. He opened them again and blew out the candles. Zoe and max stood there clapping.

A little time later after they had eaten dinner, Zoe got a knife and cut them each a slice of cake. They sat in a row on the grass the red rays scattering around them. The early evening dew resting upon the blades beside them. The three of them against the world. The perfect family, the image of happiness, joy and prosperity.

* * *

 _The time before now couldn't have been any more different, until you have to fight for the things you want more than anything in the world you don't understand the meaning of life. I've learnt this. All those years ago had I not listened, not believe my heart. I would be still stuck in the rut of my life, what life I often ask myself. Until max came along I had no life I was living day to day. Just getting through each week. But now I live for him, for Benji. For our family, for this wonderful life we have built for ourselves. I love them more than world could ever say. Take every chance have in life, regretting things is just no way to live. Go out, be bold and be brave._

* * *

 **A/N- parts in italics are meant to be extracts from Zoe's diary.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_I've finally made it to the end of this story. I have been putting off finishing it for a while because I don't want it to end and because I have actually been too busy to think of a way to end it. But here we go…_**

* * *

Ever since the beginning, the beginning of what I at the time thought would be the end I've never wanted the chapter of my life to end. I liked him, I liked him a lot. And it wasn't until I was faced with the decision that would affect my whole did I realise that I was actually completely in love with him. I sit here today writing this like it was yesterday but it was nearly 15 years ago in fact. Who'd have thought it me here today actually doing more with my life than just being stuck in Holby.

The way he told me still makes me laugh even to this day, thank goodness his sister recorded it for me. It's a great way to encourage him to do the washing up for me. I just remember standing in the ED reception Max sitting in front of her holding the guitar, and a crowd of people gathering around them. As he sang I felt warm and fuzzy inside, a man was so in love with me that he'd make a complete prat of himself just to get me to stay. And let me tell you, still to this day I'm Yours is one of our favourite songs. After that we left, we just walked out. Of course it was only for eight months, but it was us making a stand for love.

Those eight months were a kind of bliss, life was a little more carefree and we just got comfortable with each other. I got to know all the little things about Max he got to know everything about me. We had such an amazing time when it was time to go back to Holby it was a little bit of a let down in the sense that our lives were so established in America and then it was as if we were just thrown back into the real world and force to fit back into our previous lives once again.

Once we were back though everything's seemed to work out fine. I spent most of the first few weeks back helping Connie and getting the department to pull together again. Though now I kind of wish Max had not suggested a camping trip, at the time a few days fending for ourselves in the wild had seemed like a great idea but you all know how that turned out.

So yes we went away it was an eye opening experience for most, but for Max it was one I know he'd rather forget. And do I blame him? No of course not. It was traumatic for the both of us. I've had no idea if I'd ever wake up and I had no idea if I should give up. That puts one hell of a toll on a relationship.

If you discount what happened towards the end of the trip, the part I will never forget is watching Connie, Rita, Tess, Charlie and Dylan all standing up and having to do a performance of heads shoulders knees and toes. It was definitely worth all the pain just to witness that, I'm pretty sure I have pictures somewhere. I really must dig them out and send them to Robyn back home. And the next day too, the lovely what I can only describe as mud shower that made sure Connie's team once again learnt their lesson to work together and not to just argue the toss about everything. The next day started off well I suppose Max seemed to have run off and had just left a note, even now I'm not sure exactly what he was hoping to achieve. But it worked we all meet him there and were soon swinging through the trees. Although it seemed we lost and had to meet the consequences which I wasn't too pleased about. I do hope no one has any pictures of that day!

The following day turned out to be a disaster. A midnight walk what were we thinking. I remember setting out and it all being pretty funny and relaxed that was until I ended up on the road and Connie screaming beside me. I don't remember much in between to be honest it's still a little bit of a blur I tend to work off what I've been told by everyone else. I can't even begin to imagine what Max was feeling in that moment and the minutes that followed. I remember my eyes opening and being in terrible amounts of pain, and trying to look around me and seeing the rest of them all huddled together not really knowing what to do or how to help. I was loaded into the ambulance and then Max climbed in too. It's still a raw subject to bring up because it affected us so badly but I feel like we have made huge progress in the recovery process especially now we have left Holby and have our little boy.

All I can really remember from the first few days at the hospital was when Max sat beside me I can hear his voice still singing to me. The words "if you stay or if you go, it's all up to you" still rings in my ears even now. You'll be thankful to know I made it, hence why I'm still here and writing this I suppose.

The next part took place in a part I titled I want you to stay, after it happened I just wanted to get better, to go home and to live like I had before, but after an experience nothing was ever the same. I was different and Max had changed. Neither of us were recognisable from the people we were a few weeks before. I finally made a full recovery but being in Holby brought back too many memories I wished to forget so we left. Just like that we handed in our notices, said our goodbyes and we were off back to America. Nothing bad had happened there and for us it was the start of the next chapter.

So this leads me onto now I suppose. Home is where the heart is, or so they say. And now I do believe it to be true. My heart no longer belonged in Holby, it belong with Max and now we'd set up home in America and my heart belonged there and to this day. It still does. Of course we still go back to Holby every now and then why wouldn't we, it was part of our lives for so long to just leave and never go back wasn't in our nature. We got married there, we had our first kiss there and we survived everything it through at us.

The next thing to come was Benji. To find out I was pregnant was hands down the best moment of my life. I don't know how I didn't just fall over with excitement. It was like one of those what do you call them! Oh yes that it's, one of those fan girl moments when you get noticed or tweeted by them and have a complete falling over, screaming melt down. It was that sort of feeling but having to stay composed cuz of the whole adult thing.

It changed my life. I don't know what I'd do without either of them. They complete me. Had you asked me five years ago where I thought I'd be now, I'd never in a million year have ever imagined being here. The sunsets in the evening, the early mornings as the light scatters over the horizon. The man who came to be my whole world standing strong by my side. The biggest gift of them all, my son. How can fate just change in an instant? This is my life now, my reality, my perfect family. I'm living my wildest dream.

The time before now couldn't have been any more different, until you have to fight for the things you want more than anything in the world you don't understand the meaning of life. I've learnt this. All those years ago had I not listened, not believe my heart. I would be still stuck in the rut of my life, what life I often ask myself. Until max came along I had no life I was living day to day. Just getting through each week. But now I live for him, for Benji. For our family, for this wonderful life we have built for ourselves. I love them more than words could ever say. Take every chance have in life, regretting things is just no way to live. Go out, be bold and be brave.

I like to read back over the story's that have been told and just think about the what ifs. Someone told me in a life long ago that it's not about the what ifs, the what ifs will kill you. And I have now come to realise he was so so right. So that's where I leave you. You carry on with your life, you have the power to shape your own future, never take it too seriously, I hope you can promise me that. So for now I bid you all fair well, good luck with the rest of whatever's to come. And never forget what the man I feel is the father to most of Holby said "let's see what we can do with the rest of our lives"!

Zoe xx

* * *

 ** _Thanks to everyone who's read and stuck with me through the past 4 stories. It means a lot. Hope you enjoyed. Reviews are welcomed xx_**


End file.
